Mein Kapitän
by Hellsing-Lover13
Summary: This is a Hans X Rip story. They realize that they love each other, but problems arise because the Captain is a werewolf and because of fatty. Lemons chapters 4 and 5. May be OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Captain 1

It was so late, I thought, looking at the noon day sun. Vhat could he vant vith me now? "Captain? You called?" I asked sleepily, poking my head in the door. There was no answer. That was typical of the Captain, so I went in anyway. He was standing there in his uniform staring at me. "Vhat did you vant, Captain?" I asked, made uncomfortable by his look. "You," he said softly.

I blushed deep red. He ran through my hair with his fingers, and pushed up on my chin to make me look him in the eyes. He vas much taller than me, by at least half of a meter. I looked into his unblinking blue eyes as he leaned down to kiss me.

I turned my head away. I vas just too nervous. He smiled at me gently, reassuring me that everything would be fine. It did give me comfort, that smile of his, as my blushing subsided. It was a rare treat in Millennium, to see the Captain smile. I loved his smile. He had such perfect teeth and lips. I had to let him kiss me. I had to.

It turned my head to face him again, and he continued. His lips brushed so gently against mine at first, but pressure was building. He stepped back for a moment, just to look at me. "I always thought you were so beautiful," he murmured. My blush returned with vigor as he looked at me.

He looked at me, still smiling, and began to kiss me again, but this time it was open-mouthed. His tongue felt so strong in my mouth. I loved the way it felt in my mouth. We exchanged saliva several times during the kiss. Then, he broke away again, not of his own will though.

Talk about a mood-killer, Schrödinger showed up in the middle of the room, and, disgusted, shoved us apart. Schrödinger looked at the Captain, with an eyebrow raised. "What?!" Captain asked. "The Major vants to see both of you two. Immediately," he said. With a another disturbed glance, Schrödinger let the room.

Now, it was the Captain turn to blush. He was a bit embarrassed. No one wants to be caught making-out with their subordinate. I muttered that I was sorry, but he said, "You did nothing wrong," and smiled again. Schrödinger was going to tell the Major, that much we knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain 2

Captain and I were walking down the halls to the conference room when Zorin came out from her room. "Guess vhat Schrödinger just told me," she said menacingly. "Shut up," the Captain said with anger, and embarrassment, rising in his voice. "I would've never thought…" she started. "You've made your point, now piss off." the Captain said bluntly. She went back to her room.

"I really didn't mean to cause you any trouble," he muttered, looking at me. "It's okay," I said smiling, "You're worth it, anyway." Captain blushed again. "Captain, how come no one else ever sees you talk. Half of the men think you are a mute," I asked him out of sheer curiosity. "They aren't worth it. And please when we're alone, call me Hans."

"Okay, Hans," I said, the name sounded so foreign on my tongue. He was just Captain in my mind. We reached the conference room; upon entering, we heard Schrödinger saying, "And guess what I did when I saw that?" We both looked at each other, knowing exactly what Schrödinger was saying.

"You two," the Major said, seeing us, "Schrödinger has told me interesting news. Is vhat I haff heard true?" "Yes, herr Major," Captain said boldly. "Then we must take immediate action. I must change the locks," the Major said, leaving the room. The Captain and my eyes met. Schrödinger hadn't told him.

"Schrödinger, thank you," Captain said. Schrödinger just looked at him and stormed out. "I never thought that he could be nice," I said, in a dazed state. "I know…" the Captain said, "I thought we were dead for sure." "Me too," I murmured. We both could have a sigh of relief.

We turned to face each other, and I was blushing again. If anything, my blush gave the Captain the most insight into my thoughts. He approached me, and took me in his arms. He smiled at me again, showing those oh so perfect teeth. It reminded me of another reason our love was forbidden

You see, the Captain was a werewolf. Not just in title, but an actual werewolf. It was always looked down upon, a werewolf in a relationship with a vampire. It didn't matter to me, and I was quite sure it didn't matter to him.

He began kissing me deeply, seemingly never wanting to stop. He probably didn't, but we knew that was impossible. He already showed me such love and affection, though it had been less than a day. I felt like I loved him, and I did. "I love you, mein Kapitän," I murmured, breaking the kiss momentarily. He looked at me, surprised for a moment. "I love you, too, mein Leutnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain 3

I walked back to my room after kissing him. I was upset. It was a horrible thing that I loved him. As a werewolf, he couldn't live forever; I could. I wouldn't be happy unless I could make him mine for forever. I wouldn't be able to live without him, that much I could tell. I knew what I needed to do, but it was simply too much to ask.

I went to his chambers, and knocked. He opened the door, wearing flannel pants and a t-shirt. "Rip, is something the matter?" he asked, seeing the pitiful expression on my face. "Ja. Can I come in?" I asked, looking up at him with sad, red eyes. He let me in and sat on the bed, gesturing for me to sit beside him.

I told him what was on my mind. Everything: him being a werewolf, his non eternal life, absolutely everything. He sat there quietly listening to my every word, occasionally nodding. When I had finished talking, he thought for a moment, and asked, "Hypothetically, can a werewolf even become a vampire?" I nodded. "Do they look as old as they actually are once they are turned?" he asked, and I shook my head no. He sat there for a moment contemplating an unknown thought and said two words that would shake me to the core.

"Turn me," he said; those two little words had such a big effect. "Are you a virgin?" I asked, blushing gently. It seemed like such a personal question, but it was a necessity. "Ja," he said quietly, "Please, Rip. I want to be with you for forever, too." "Ve haff been together for less than a day…" I started to say. "I know that, but we've loved each other for almost fifty years," he interrupted.

He was right of course. Since the day I met him, he was my dream guy. The one I just knew I'd end up with. Even after the battle at the last Millennium headquarters, even gathering the Nazi remnants in South America, even after restarting Millennium, he's been there for me. No matter when I needed him. I wanted him there for me for the rest of my life.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure?" "More sure than I have been about any thing in my life," he whispered back. I bit into his neck and drank his sweet, virgin blood. He gasped a little in pain at first, but he relaxed shortly. I lapped up every drop of his blood I could hold before giving some of my own. As most just-turned vampires did, he collapsed from blood loss. I wasn't worried. He would wake up shortly, that much I knew. I smiled, picked him up, and laid him on his bad, tucking him in gently. I lay next to him, and merely waited for him to awake, to walk the night, for the first time in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain 4

As the Captain yawned and stretched, I looked at him fondly. He smiled back at me. "How do you feel?" I asked. "Better than I have in fifty years," he said, still smiling, "Though I feel a bit cold." "You'll get used to it," I said back. He leaned down to kiss me. "Now we can be together, forever," he whispered.

He started kissing me. Something about this time was different, and no, it wasn't the one and a half centimeter long fangs. He seemed strangely gentle, as if I was so fragile now. He leaned against me, pushing my gently down on the bed. He was so much bigger than I, that it would've made no difference whether I struggled or not; that is, if he had his mind set on it.

He reached up and was tugging at my shirt buttons. He began undoing my tie and taking off my jacket. Seeing that I had no objections to this, he started unbuttoning my shirt. I allowed this as well. My shirt was off and he stopped momentarily to look at me there. He smiled.

He began kissing me again, and his hands started to try to unhook my black laced bra. He was having difficulties. I smiled and stopped him. I rolled him onto his back and straddled his stomach. I reached back and undid my bra. It slid delicately off of my shoulders. He gaped for a second at my breasts, now uncovered. He pulled me down to his mouth and began kissing my again.

Now, it was my turn. I took off his T-shirt, and began nuzzling his chest. He was so muscular, so strong, yet I knew he would never hurt me. He began pulling playfully at my belt, and I followed the silent, but obvious command by removing it. He unbuttoned my pants and slid them off. All I had on now were panties. It matched my bra, black laced, frilly. Stuff I would normally never be caught dead in, but for Captain, I was so different. I wanted him to see it.

I smiled, enjoying every second of our time together. He slid his finger into my panties and felt me. He blushed a little as he slid his finger into me. I was a virgin, so it felt almost painful. I moaned lightly, as he felt my hymen and toyed with my spot. He fingered me until I came, oozing my juices on his hand. He pulled his hand out, and went to wipe his hand off on a towel, but I pulled his hand to me and licked each inch of it clean. He grinned deviously as I did so.

He pulled off both my panties, and his underwear, which concealing a large erection. I bent down to please him with my mouth, but the Major's voice called from the hallway, "Captain! I need you down here now!" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Forgive me," the Captain sighed, "I'd better go." He got up, got dressed in his normal uniform, and, praying no one would notice that his now undead, went to see what exactly the Major wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain 5

I didn't know what was going on until the Captain came back. I wasn't needed anywhere, so I decided to stay in his room. He came back half an hour or so later and told me what had happened.

"He wanted me to set a battle plan," the Captain said, "I came up with a real fast one. That probably wasn't a good thing to hurry up on, but I wanted to spend more time with you." Something seemed so sweet about him mindlessly sending our troops to battle with hardly any plan just so he could spend time with me.

I had gotten redressed in case I was needed somewhere. The Captain looked at my clothes sadly. "Vhat's the matter, Captain?" I asked gently. "You're clothes… I want them off," he said, smirking at me. He pushed me gently down onto the bed and undressed me; following suit, I undressed him. We were both really hot and horny. Neither of us knew what we were going to do next.

"Let's pick up where we left off," the Captain murmured in my ear. "And vhere vas that?" I asked playfully. He took my queue, and said, "Right about here." He put his hand on the back of my head, and pushed it down to his hips. It was about time. I gratefully sucked on his large arousal.

He moaned in pleasure. He was loving every second. I licked up and down his shaft, playing with his head and sac when I got to them. He moaned, "I think I'm going to cum." "Don't you dare. I've got more I want to do," I said. I stopped sucking him off, and lay next to him for a minute. He needed to calm down. I didn't want him cumming the second he got in me.

He was panting, lying next to me. It was pure torture for him. I made him strain to hold on from release, and now I wasn't pleasuring him. He was so sexy, dripping with sweat. The sweat made his muscles glisten. He looked so tired. After a little bit, he calmed down. He breathed slowly, not panting like he was a little while ago. I could tell he was ready for the best moment in his life.

I lay on top of him; he was kissing me so gently. He was getting hard again, I could feel it. He began to be a bit rougher, just a bit. He was so loving, so passionate. I couldn't keep myself from him for much longer; I was enjoying this too much.

I straddled his hips, and, feeling his erection pressed against me, I moaned. He gently moved me to the bottom. "I want to be on top," he said, growling playfully, bearing his fangs at me. His fangs were so new, so pearly white. He was so cute, so sweet.

He started nuzzling my neck, nibbling my ears gently. He looked at me seriously for a moment. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes," I said, smiling. All of a sudden, I felt huge pressure on my virgin body. I knew he was pushing into me. I felt some pain; I knew a lot of it was masked by pure pleasure. As he slid into me, I moaned deeply, though I knew a more intense pain was going to rack my body.

There it was, the pain. He had broken my hymen. Blood poured out of me. He must have had some vampiric urges already, because he pulled out and lapped at my pussy, making me orgasm, but also cleaning me of blood. He pushed in again. It still hurt quite a bit this time, but no where near the pain of that first thrust. He started kissing me again. I could taste my blood and cum on his tongue.

He began thrusting in and out of me slowly, making me moan and whine for more. He sped up gradually, thrusting so fluidly, so gracefully. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, but nothing would stem the pain. I didn't care though. The pleasure made up for it ten fold. I felt another orgasm rack my body with moans and light screams. "Hans! Oh, Hans! Yes!" I yelled as I came.

He came too, after about fifteen more minutes. Both of our bodies dripped with sweat. We were both panting roughly. I curled up with him. "That vas vonderful," I whispered breathlessly in his ear. "Yes, it was," he whispered right back. We lay there for several minutes taking in the sights and scents of aftersex.

"Can a vampire get pregnant?" he asked. "Vhy?" I asked. "No reason. Curious," he said. "Yes, they can, but only by another vampire," I muttered. He smiled down at me, and I did not need to be a vampire to know what his thoughts were about. I merely said, "I hope so too," and cuddled up against him.


	6. Epilogue

Away from Millennium, a thin, black haired woman nursed her newborn baby in a rocking chair outside. She smiled down at the tiny creature, hoping that one day, it'd be a blood sucker like its mother and father. She messed with the baby's amazingly thick blonde hair and laughed as it tried to move her hand away. A tall blonde man came up behind the chair and put a hand on the mother's head. He smiled down at the infant, who broke away from her mother's breast and giggled at him.

Rip laughed. "She's a daddy's girl alright," she said as she covered herself and handed him the smiling baby. He caressed the little vampire carefully and protectively as she fell asleep in his arms. "Have you thought of a name for our little one yet?" he whispered. Rip shook her head no. "I think you should name her Rosemarie," said a new voice on the edge of the small patio. Both parents looked up to see the also young godfather of their child.

"That's a nice name, Schrödinger," Rip said, taking into full consideration. If she liked it, that was going to be the name. They had decided early on that if Rip was going to go through the pain of having a child, she could name the baby 'anything she damn wanted.' She scooped up her child from her lover's arms and looked at her meticulously. The baby didn't like that and woke up, beginning to cry. She handed the baby back over to Hans, who shushed it and cradled it until it stopped. "Rosemarie ist perfect."

Rip cleared her throat. It was time for the serious business. "Ist the Major still non-the-viser?" she asked. Schrödinger nodded. "He still thinks you're both dead and has a griefing ceremony ewery year for you two." Rip and Hans both laughed. He needed to think they were dead. He had found out about Rip's pregnancy almost before she did; 'he could smell it on her' he had said. The Major didn't want his best officer incapacitated for nine months and decided to try to force an abortion on her. He had one scheduled and everything with Dok, who seemed more than happy to do it.

The day before the procedure, Hans and Rip called in a favor from Hellsing and agreed to work for them if they faked their deaths and protected their baby. Hellsing kept their promise. They had been moved to England and were happy. Hans once told Rip, "I never thought I would be truly happy unless I was away from them with you. I was right."


End file.
